In the agriculture, construction and forestry industries, various work vehicles, such as loaders, may be utilized in lifting and moving various materials. In certain examples, a loader may include a bucket pivotally coupled by a loader arms to the vehicle chassis. One or more hydraulic cylinders move the loader arms and/or the bucket to move the bucket between positions relative to the chassis to lift and move materials.
Generally, the bucket is reversibly or removably coupled to the loader, which enables other work implements to be used with the loader. In order to couple the bucket to the loader, in certain instances, an operator must exit the loader to attach the bucket to the loader. The trip of the operator from the loader to attach the bucket increases a cycle time of the loader, and reduces productivity. In addition, the trip is inconvenient for the operator.